Mirta's Struggle
by lateeda18
Summary: Mirta has never had a boyfriend before, and she doesn't think she will get one any time soon, so she focuses on her studies. The winx girls set out to help her, but will any guy fall for her or will she really be alone forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- A new school year**

Mirta slowly walked through the woods in front of Alfea. It was a fairly warm day in September, the new school year was beginning that day, and Mirta was a bit excited like she always was. Over the summer she had finally learned how to transform into her fairy form, and soon she hoped she could get her charmix powers. She felt way behind the other girls in her training since she did start off as a witch at could tower, even though she didn't ever feel like one. Alfea was home to her, as it was to many. She didn't have very interesting summers because she didn't have any close friends. Sure she had the winx girls as friends, and Lucy was her best friend, but they didn't talk much out of school. She hadn't talked to Bloom that much since after she was saved from being a pumpkin. Sometimes she wished she could still be a pumpkin. In the summer she usually just read romance novels from the library, or she worked on her school work that was due the first day of school. Her mom always bugged her to get out of the house and do something, but in fact Mirta was pretty content staying in the house and reading. She didn't like when her mom tried to get into her social life. Sure, Mirta would like to have a best friend to hang out with every other day and talk to about anything, but she had learned over the past couple of years that you can't trust anyone.

As the wind blew one strand of hair in her face, Mirta was getting frustrated with her hair. There was always one piece that just didn't seem to want to stay in place, and it made her even more unattractive. The one thing that Mirta hated about being close with the winx girls, was that they always seemed to talk about their boyfriends. "Oh he was so cute last night when he kissed me!" "The way he hugged me was adorable!" "I felt so happy when he held me around the waist!" It made her feel left out, since she had never had a boyfriend before in her life. She had liked boys, but boys just didn't like her, and she couldn't blame them. She wasn't exactly pretty, she was too shy, she didn't like frilly things or bright colors, she was an animal activist and into saving the environment and she was the palest girl at Alfea, from what she could see. But she figured that a guy would interrupt her studies, and she couldn't fall behind now, when she was so close to becoming a fairy. She finally reached the outside of the woods where she saw the great big pink building that she would be spending the next 9 months at. She sighed and gathered her thoughts into making it up the stairs without tripping and causing a scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-A reunion**

When Mirta opened the door to her dorm she heard some loud noises and dropped her things. The lights switched on and she heard "Surprise!!" At first she wasn't sure who it was since she was so used to the darkness, but she then saw it was the winx girls. "Hi everyone! I haven't talked to you guys in such a long time! How is everyone?" Mirta asked trying to make conversation. "Pretty good sweetie! We thought we would surprise you here and just chat for a while!" Flora responded while hugging her. The other girls came over to get hugs, and Musa realized there was someone new in the bunch. "Hi I'm Layla, princess of Tides! I'm new to the Winx club!" Layla said while shaking her hand. "Oh yeah I saw you last year at the party after you guys defeated Lord Darkar! Congrats by the way!" Mirta said. "It was nothing, but I want to know what you have been up to for the past year!" Bloom asked sitting down on a chair. "Well not much, just practicing out my powers and studying." Mirta replied, feeling self conscious about her room. Every other room at Alfea was pink, but she couldn't stand it so she had her room repainted deep purple. "Well I want to talk about a special someone I think you might like!!" Stella said excitedly. "While shopping in Magix this summer I bumped into a guy I think that you will really like. I set you two up on a blind date if you don't mind!" Stella said bursting with excitement. "Well I-"Mirta started to say. "You guys will meet at the latte café downtown tonight at 8! If you need any help with your outfit just holler!" Stella said. "But I-" "No need to thank me dahling, its all for a good cause! Good luck! I am afraid I have to go now, my clothes can't possibly stay in their suitcases anymore or else I will be facing some major wrinkle issues that won't go away! Ta-ta!" Stella said as she left the room. "I guess we better go and unpack our things too. If you need any help just ask ok?" Musa said. "Yeah sure…" Mirta said as they left the room. Now she had an actual date, and had no clue who this guy was or how to even act.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Date**

Mirta quietly walked through the streets of Magix searching for Toffee Lane, where the date was set up at. She had thought about not showing up, but she didn't want to be rude, and this guy could turn out to be cool after all. She hadn't changed, since she was too tired to and didn't feel like changing just for a date. She suddenly had a huge worry. How would she know who the guy was in the café? Or what if she was the first one there? She suddenly felt a huge lump in her throat that she couldn't swallow down. Her stomach was doing flips and she started to bite her fingernail that was her worst habit. She finally found the café and walked in. It was a nice little place with the faint smell of coffee lingering in the air. She loved that smell and wished she could have it in her room. She sat down at a 2 person table hoping she was there first and the guy would have to find her. Then she saw Stella walk over to her. "Hey! You showed up! What are you wearing?" Stella asked, surprised she hadn't changed. "Well I-"Mirta began but was interrupted by Stella. "Never mind that! See the guy right over there? That is your date now go get him tiger!" Stella said as she pushed Mirta towards the booth. Mirta had hoped the guy would be the one to have to find her but she never was that lucky. She walked over to the table, nervous about what to say. "Umm.. I'm Mirta" She said while standing up. The guy was ok looking, not the cutest she had seen, but she thought he was okay. He put down his newspaper and stood up. "Nice to meet you Mirta. Why don't you sit down and we can chat?" He said. Mirta didn't know a guy who wanted to "chat" but maybe that was the in word of the day. "So what is it like being at Alfea?" He asked. "It is okay, I guess. It is just a school. The people there are nice though." Mirta began, but then remembered that she didn't even know this guys name. "Hey, what is your name? You never told me!" Mirta asked. "I am Bra- Brandito." The guy said stuttering. "That is an, interesting name." Mirta replied, somehow recognizing the name. "So how was your time as a pumpkin?" He asked. "Wait, how did you know I was a pumpkin?" Mirta asked, kind of offended that he knew this much about her already and she knew nothing of him. She was also not proud of being a pumpkin and being so helpless. "Well I, umm, I… I guessed since your shirt has a pumpkin on it!" Brandito said. Then Mirta realized that Brandito was the specialists' nickname for Brandon, Stella's boyfriend! "Spellious Removous!" Mirta yelled as she shot a burst of light at Brandito. After the light went away, Brandon was sitting there, confused at what just happened. Stella then ran up to them. "Great going Brandon! I thought you were charming with all girls!" Stella said to him. "I usually am but Mirta isn't like other girls!" Brandon told Stella. "Why would you set me up on a date with your own boyfriend?" Mirta asked Stella, hurt that this wasn't technically a date. "Because I know that you have never had a boyfriend before and I thought it would be nice just to have one date with someone! So I had my snookums help me out since he is very charming!" Stella told Mirta. "What if I had really liked him though? Would you still allow it? You don't think I can get my own guy by myself?" Mirta said, getting angrier and angrier. "No I don't actually. I mean if you haven't had a guy like you by now, who knows if you ever will!" Stella replied, hurt that Mirta didn't appreciate her efforts to help her. "Thanks for stating the obvious Stella! I already knew that no guy would ever like me, and now just let the whole world know that I will be single forever!" Mirta said. With that she stormed out of the shop. "That was a bit harsh Stella." Brandon said to Stella. "Well some people need to learn to appreciate other people. I just offered up my own boyfriend for a date and she totally went crazy on me!" Stella said. "But she is hurt now even worse than before. She thinks that she is ugly and no one wants to date her at all, she has convinced herself she will be single forever when I highly doubt that will 

happen. Someone has to like her!" Brandon said. "Do you think she is attractive?" Stella asked Brandon. Brandon didn't know what to do at this question, since he thought it could be a trick one. "Well not as attractive as you, but I have seen way uglier girls than her, she isn't ugly if that is what your asking" Brandon replied hoping that was the right answer. It was and Stella hugged him. Out on the street Mirta was crying a little but not enough for people to see. This just proved that she was going to be single forever, and no one could ever like her. She had to go back and study, since school was going to be the only important thing in her life ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- School day**

Mirta slammed the dorm room door behind her. She ran to her bed and started crying. She was going to be single forever. She would never have a romantic kiss on the lips, or ever have children, unless she adopted. She tried focusing on her studies, but how could she when everyone in the school had a boyfriend, and was constantly with them. She would never have a guy hug her, or hold her tight. Her bed would always be only her and her stuffed rabbit, and she couldn't do anything about it. Why was the world so crazy about love? Why did it matter that everyone find someone to share their life with? She was okay being alone, but just the thought of her always being alone, or just thinking that she was that unattractive bothered her. She wasn't even sure what she would do in a relationship. She was sure all guys had at least gone out with someone before, and she had never even been on a real date, only a stupid poorly set up one by Miss-I-can-group-together-any-couple. Who was she kidding? She looked in the mirror, and was disgusted so she shattered it. She then decided to go lay down, and read a book, about darkness. Sometimes, the witch in her really came out, and right at that moment she wished she was a student at Cloud Tower, where they didn't parade around guys like trophies.

The next morning Mirta woke up and felt tired, even though she had slept in a long time. Her face was dry from all her tears the previous night, and her hand ached from punching her mirror. She then realized that she was late for Advanced Placement Mathematics! She quickly got dressed in a pair of old jeans, a t-shirt, and ran a comb through her hair. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door. She through the corridors of Alfea, and entered the class.

"Nice of you to show up Mirta. That is your first tardy of the semester, if you get 2 more you will get detention. Understood?" Griselda said sternly.

"Yes Ms. Griselda" Mirta replied. She had never been late to a class before, and this was the first week of the school year!

"Now, I hope you all have finally finished your summer work. I know it seemed like a lot, but this class will take a lot of your time. I hope you are all well prepared for this rigorous course and don't have too much of a social life, since you won't have one during this class!" Griselda started off her speech.

"Good, this is the class for me then" Mirta thought to herself.

"We are now going to have a pop quiz over your summer work, so you better have done it or else you will surely fail this!" Griselda said, almost happily.

Mirta got her paper, and looked at it. She was a good student, and smart too, but she didn't get Math that well, and was confused on half the summer work. She struggled through the entire quiz, but hoped that she at least got a C. She was pretty sure that it wasn't a failing grade, but she would have to try harder in order to stay in the class. She wanted the college credit badly, since she didn't want to stay in college too long. The bell then rang, and all the students got out of their seats. Mirta started to walk out the door, when Griselda stopped her.

"Mirta, is something bothering you? You seem, distracted today." Griselda asked, almost sounding like she cared about her students.

"No nothing, I just didn't get much sleep last night, that is all. I won't be late again, I am really sorry about that." Mirta replied, she didn't want to share her personal life with her teacher.

"Everyone is late time to time Mirta, don't put yourself down because of one tardy." Griselda said, and the left the room. Mirta then left and started to climb up the stairs. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the winx girls going by and she didn't want to talk to them. But Bloom noticed her and came to her. Stella and the rest of the girls followed, and Mirta tried to walk faster, before they could call her name, but she wasn't fast enough.

"Hey Mirta! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Bloom asked.

"Uhh.. sure, but not too long, I can't be late to Magix History." Mirta replied, which wasn't a lie since she didn't want to be tardy again.

"Stella told me about what happened last night, and I just wanted to say sorry, she was only trying to help and we all thought it was a good idea too." Bloom said.

"That's ok, it was certainly a learning experience." Mirta said, under her breath.

"What is wrong?" Bloom asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Mirta replied.

"I can tell something is wrong Mirta, please tell me!" Bloom said.

Mirta couldn't hold in her anger anymore. She was so sick of everyone.

"You want to know the truth? I am sick of all the people at this school walking around with their boyfriends. Hugging and kissing them non stop, it can make a person really sick. I don't need constant reminders that I will be single forever! I have already figured that out on my own! That's why last night upset me so much, nothing can help my cause okay?" Mirta said, almost in tears again. She then rushed up the stairs to her next class, trying to hold back her tears, so palladium wouldn't see her crying, and she wouldn't have to deal with anymore people asking her what is the matter.

"This is serious guys, what can we do about it?" Bloom asked, worried about Mirta.

"I am doing nothing anymore. She doesn't want my help, so why should I give it to her?" Stella said.

"Because she is very down Stella! She can't go on thinking that she isn't beautiful for the rest of her life, she is going to have such a lonely life unless we help!" Flora replied.

"Yo, if I can find someone to like me, then Mirta can too. Especially considering my boyfriend is Riven." Musa said.

"Then it is settled, somehow we are going to help her." Bloom said.

"I think we should get to class for now, since the bell is going to ring soon!" Layla said.

The girls then all hurried off to their classes. Mirta sat slumped over the desk in history, trying to absorb herself into the world of the past.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- A Deal**

Mirta sat down at her desk, and opened her strategies book. She tried reading, but she couldn't keep focused. This was her main problem; she couldn't stay focused on her school work at all, even though she had nothing else going on in her life to distract her from it. Just then she heard a knock at her door and got up to get it. She opened the door and it was Bloom and the other winx girls. "What do you guys want?" Mirta asked. "We just want to help you Mirta, I hate seeing you so miserable." Flora said, sounding like she wanted to cry. "Sorry to make you guys feel bad but there is nothing that can be done." Mirta said as she tried to close the door on them but they pushed their way into her room. "Mirta, you can't just give up like this!" Tecna said. "I have spent my whole adolescent life trying to get a guy to like me, and they just don't and I have accepted it. There is nothing anyone can do to change that." Mirta said. "What if you had a change of wardrobe? Some guys could like you then!" Stella suggested. "I am not changing my ways just to get a stupid guy to like me. I am not comfortable showing my midriff or wearing skirts without leggings. It is bad enough my winx outfit is as revealing as it is. "Mirta said, starting to get angry. "You shouldn't have to change anything about yourself. It is just about finding the right person. There is someone out there for everyone, you just have to find them." Flora said. "I don't believe that anymore. Who needs love anyways? All it does is make you all sappy and distracted from the important things in life, like finding a cure for a disease." Mirta said. "Mirta, the most important thing in life is you family and friends, and a guy can be a close friend, and maybe become your family." Bloom said. "What about Layla? She doesn't have a boyfriend yet you guys aren't bugging her!" Mirta asked. "I think Mirta is right, you don't need a guy to have fun, everyone seems to think that." Layla said. "It is not really about the guy, it is about your self esteem Mirta. The only way it seems to bring it up is to get a boy to like you." Bloom said. "Well you won't find any guy who does, so it is impossible. Now I would like to start on my homework." Mirta said, getting up and opening the door. "What if we could find a guy to like you? Would you consider a date with them?" Musa asked. "It depends on who the guy is, I would have to know them, and it can't be any of your boyfriends in disguise." Mirta said, looking straight at Stella. "Good! We will find someone Mirta!" Tecna said. "I highly doubt you will." Mirta said. The winx girls then left the room, and Mirta had a small hope they would find at least one boy who thought she was cute, or hot, or had a good personality at least. But she didn't want to get her hopes up so she told herself they wouldn't find anyone, and she started her homework.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Searching Red Fountain**

That Saturday, the winx girls headed over to Red Fountain, determined to find one guy who would like Mirta.

"Why do we have to help?" Riven asked, not happy that Musa and her friends had dragged him out of bed on the weekend to search for a date for Mirta.

"Because you know the people here better than us! And we want to get this done in one day." Layla responded, annoyed with Riven's arrogance.

"Let's split up into groups so we can cover more ground." Bloom suggested. Each girl went off with their boyfriend, and Layla went with Flora and Helia.

"So what do you think of Mirta?" Musa asked Riven.

"She is okay I guess, I wouldn't go out with her though." Riven replied.

"Why not?" Musa asked.

"I need someone who isn't as, I don't know how to say it but, looking on the bright side of things all the time. She seems happy all the time and I just can't deal with that." Riven said.

"Oh I see. But she really isn't that happy. Lately she has been isolating herself and angry." Musa said.

"Still, I remember Darcy telling me her favorite spell was a friendship spell, and she always wants to make people happy." Riven said.

Musa cringed at the word Darcy. It was hard for her to forget the fact that Riven had gone out with Darcy before. "Well let's get to asking people." Musa said. She was happy she was with Riven, because she didn't like the happy moods of most the guys at Red Fountain anyways.

Around the school they asked person after person. Most of them didn't even know her, but the ones that did didn't find her attractive at all.

"But you have to like something about her!" Stella pleaded with a freshman.

"No! She is not pretty at all, she isn't skinny enough for me, and I can't stand the way her nose is formed!" The boy said, and ran off.

"These guys are really harsh!" Stella said, even though she did think Mirta needed an extreme makeover with her hair style and her clothing.

"I guess some of them are. I feel really bad for Mirta now." Brandon admitted.

"We have to find one person!" Stella said as they moved on to the next guy.

Around the entire campus, they came up with pretty much the same answers. They all met at the one corner of the school, and sat on the green grass.

"Unbelievable! We asked the whole school and no one would agree to a date!" Musa said, angry that they couldn't find anyone to go out with Mirta.

"I just wish there was some way to help boost her self esteem. I am really worried about her." Bloom said in a worried tone.

"How are we going to find someone to go out with her at all?" Stella said.

"We need to help her out, but not in a very obvious way or else she will get very angry." Tecna said.

"You know, there is a dance in Magix next weekend she could go to. I am sure there could be someone there who would like her." Sky said.

"We could all go and help her out!" Stella suggested.

"The chances of meeting someone that will like her there are pretty high." Timmy said.

"Then it's settled. We will ask her to go with us and we will find her a date!" Bloom said.

_I had to add in a MXR scene, since they are my favorite couple and I really wanted to write about them. I also like SXB so they got a small scene in here. Nothing major but I just thought I would point out that is why they were the only couples who got their own scene. More of the story coming soon! Please review and tell me what you think of it!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-The Dance**

Mirta wasn't sure why she was at the dance. She knew no boy would ask her to dance, so she would just stand in a corner the whole evening drinking punch and eating the little cream puffs they had out, probably more than she should. Maybe she came because she did have some hope of meeting someone, or maybe it was just because of Stella's nagging voice and the other girls' antics to get her to come. But she was there, and the winx girls plan didn't seem to be working.

"I wish someone would just ask her already, we need to do something!" Stella said impatiently.

"We need to let this happen naturally Stel! We got her to the dance, now she has to do the rest of it by herself, we can't make anyone like her." Bloom said.

"Well there are approximately 42 different love spells and or potions that you-" Tecna began to say before she was interrupted.

"I think she should fall in love with someone without magic, just let the magic of her heart take over." Amore piped in.

"I suppose your right, but this could be way easier if she would just let the girls make a spell." Digit said.

"We aren't making any spells! I'm sure there is at least one guy here who would like to dance with her!" Bloom said, scanning out the crowd. As the other girls started talking more, she spotted a boy walking up to Mirta.

"Girls! This could be her chance! Don't everybody stare! Get back to dancing!" Bloom said as she then turned around and started to dance with sky.

The girls followed her lead and started dancing with their boyfriends around the room. In the corner the boy approached Mirta.

"Hi, is it.. Mirta?" The boy asked. He was pretty handsome, he had brown hair that wasn't greasy at all, he seemed pretty muscular, and he had the most gorgeous eyes Mirta had ever seen.

"Umm.. yeah that's me. Why?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance with me for a while." The boy asked.

"Um.. sure. But I'm not a very good dancer just so you know." Mirta said. They went out to the dance floor and started dancing together. A slow song had just come on and he put his hands on her waist. She wasn't really comfortable with this, but she didn't want to move and mess this up. Could he actually like her? She definitely could like him if she got to know him better. But what should she do with her hands? Where do they fit into the picture? Then without thinking Mirta's arms went around his neck and seemed to fit there perfectly. They just stood there for minutes, which to Mirta seemed like forever, saying nothing to each other. The song ended and the boy bent down, kissed her hand, and stood back up. Then Mirta realized she didn't even know this guys name.

"What is your name?" Mirta asked, feeling really stupid. He seemed to know her name, but she didn't know his.

"I'm Scott, I go to Red Fountain." He said introducing himself.

"That's cool. I'm a fairy, at Alfea." Mirta said, though he probably already knew that.

"Lets dance some more!" Scott said putting his hands back on her waist. She still was a bit uncomfortable with his hands there, but it felt right. They danced for a long time, and talked school, the weather, sports, pretty much everything. They seemed to have a lot in common with each other, which was good since Mirta had yet to find anyone who thought that cartoon shows were the best shows out there.

Across the dance floor, Stella noticed the two dancing.

"Hey snookums, do you know that boy that Mirta is dancing with?" Stella asked him.

"Yeah, his name is Scott, he is pretty popular in the freshmen class so I have heard. " Brandon told her.

"Do you know anything else about him?" Stella asked.

"No, I don't pay attention to other people at school Stella!" Brandon said continuing to dance with her. Stella had now turned her gaze away from Brandon and upon Mirta and Scott dancing. Brandon wanted her attention back on him.

"Well I think they look adorable together! I hope this guy won't be mean to her!" Stella told Brandon.

"I'm sure you could take him, he's only a freshman." Brandon said.

"You were once a freshmen darling. Remember that?" Stella told him after pushing his bangs out of his face.

"Yeah, but when I came to Red Fountain I was already a pretty good fighter from training on Eraklyon." Brandon said.

"Sure you were honey. I love you anyhow though!" Stella said.

The night passed by quickly and Mirta wished it would never end.

"Would you like to go on a date tomorrow evening with me?" Scott asked Mirta. Inside she was jumping for joy.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Where?" Mirta asked.

"That will be a surprise. I'll pick you up at seven at Alfea." He told Musa. He then kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Mirta stood there in shock, even if it was only a kiss on the cheek, it was further than she had ever gotten before. She touched her cheek where he had kissed her, and blushed deeply, but she didn't care because she was in love.

Scott went outside and approached a female figure.

"Well, did you get her hooked on you?" The voice of the figure asked.

"Yeah! Who wouldn't want to go out with this face?" he said pointing to his face.

"Don't get too confident. Anyways, the plans are all set. I called them and they said that they would be at the café tomorrow. We are getting paid a big amount of money for this, so you better not fail. She must be completely in love with you so her heart will shatter." The voice said.

"Don't worry, you should have seen the look on her face when I left. How far do you want me to go with her though? I mean do you want me to kiss her on the lips at all?" Scott asked.

"I give you permission to do so once, but only once. And it can't be a good one, because those are saved up for me." The voice said. Out of the shadows Diaspro walked up to Scott.

"You look gorgeous baby." He said putting his hands on her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. She kissed him back and held his face close to hers. "Remember, if we pull this off, we will have enough money to buy anything we want, in fact, I could probably buy my throne back if I really wanted to!" Diaspro exclaimed. They kissed one last time before going back to Red Fountain together.

At Aflea Mirta practically skipped into her room. She was on cloud nine right now. All her dreams had come true. She was going on a date with a very handsome guy who actually liked her back, and she felt good for the first time in her life. She jumped and screamed a little into her pillow so she wouldn't make any noise, but she was bursting out with joy and she couldn't contain it any longer. Finally she pulled herself together and she got changed and went to bed. Today had been the best day of her life so far, and it was just going to keep on getting better.

_OOOOH! Major twist! What will happen next? I can tell you right now, her life isn't going to get better, for the time being anyways. I think everyone can predict that there will be conflict, but who is the people that Diaspro called?? That will come out in the next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-A date gone wrong**

The whole day Mirta was so excited for her date that night. All day during her classes she couldn't stop thinking about it. She knew she was supposed to be concentrating on her school work, but it was too hard to sit there and think about who created the city of Magix and what year all the different realms first started kingdoms. All she cared about was going to her room and getting ready for her date. The day seemed to drag on forever. This is when she regretted taking extra classes on Sundays to boost up her GPA, she really wanted to graduate with the girls her age and she needed the credits and the extra training in order to do that. She stared at every clock in all of her classes and it seemed to move so slowly. Why was it when you wanted the class to be over with it would take so long, but when you were actually enjoying it, it went by fast? After a few more hours of enduring classes, Mirta ran straight up to her room and threw her bag onto the floor. She rushed to her closet to find the perfect thing to wear, but she had no clue what the perfect thing was. Maybe she should just be herself. Since she did just dress up nice the previous night, she wanted to show Scott the more grunge side of herself. She picked out a pair of torn jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket from a concert she went to a long time ago. She changed and realized she still had a few more hours until she had to leave, so she decided she should get started on some kind of homework. After some more long agonizing hours of trying to concentrate on homework, Mirta finally finished and decided she wanted to go and see if Scott was there yet. Then Stella and Bloom came marching into her room.

"So it looks like you have a date tonight miss! Oh dear! What in the world are you wearing?" Stella said, gasping after she saw the clothes Mirta was wearing.

"Um, they're called clothes Stella. It's what I like wearing." Mirta responded. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Stella criticizing everything about her.

"You can't wear that! You need to wear something that shows more skin!" Stella said as she walked towards Mirta's closet. Before she got there Mirta stepped in front of her and blocked her from moving anywhere.

"I'm fine the way I look! I hate showing a lot of skin anyways." Mirta said.

"You look fine Mirta! We just wanted to talk to you before you left." Bloom said. She sat down on Mirta's desk chair and took a deep breath.

"I don't know how to tell you this Mirta, but we think that Scott isn't who you think he really is." Bloom said. She wasn't sure how to tell Mirta this.

"What are you talking about? He is the sweetest boy I have ever met, and he actually likes me for who I am." Mirta said, confused about what Bloom was telling her.

"We think he is just playing you Mirta. We think this is all a set up." Stella said reaching for Mirta's hand. Mirta pulled her hand away from her though.

"And why do you say this? Is it because I finally got someone to like me and now you're unhappy? You like seeing me alone and miserable don't you?" Mirta said. She had no idea why both of them would think such things.

"No! We are telling the truth, we think we saw him with another girl right after he left you last night. We're pretty positive it was him." Bloom said getting up and walking over to her.

"How can you know it was him? Did you see him with your own eyes?" Mirta said, very confused. Were they right? If they were, why would he lead her on like that? But what if they were wrong and just made a mistake, or what if they were trying to alienate her!

"Well, it really did look like him, but we were far away so we couldn't see exactly what was going on." Stella said.

Then Mirta heard the roar of a leva bike outside. She walked out onto her balcony and saw Scott taking off his helmet. He waved up to her and smiled.

"Look, I have finally found someone who likes me, and I won't let you guys stop me from going out with him. Thanks for the warning but you don't have any real proof, and I really don't think he would do that." Mirta said. She then grabbed her cell phone and headed out the door leaving the two fairies behind in her room. Once she got down to where Scott was he could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong? You look a bit upset." Scott said as he put his helmet on. He handed Mirta a helmet and she started to put it on.

"Nothing, just a bad day at school that's all." She said trying to forget about her conversation with Stella and Bloom.

"All right then!" Scott said. He then started up the bike and Mirta wrapped her arms around him. She felt so great in that position, she had never really even touched a boy before, her father wasn't around when she was growing up, and she never had a boyfriend or even a guy best friend to hug before. Once they got to the café they went inside and sat down.

"What would you two like to drink?" The waitress said without even looking at them.

"Hmm… how about some chai tea?" Mirta said.

"I'll just have coffee. Decaf please." Scott said.

The waitress walked away after scribbling down their orders on her pad of paper. Mirta wasn't sure what she should do next, should she be the first one to talk or should he start talking. Luckily he started talking so Mirta didn't have to start the conversation.

"So I heard you went to Cloud Tower too. How is that even possible?" Scott asked. Mirta was a bit embarrassed. She didn't like to think of her time at Cloud Tower, and she also didn't want people to 

think she was a witch, because she was a fairy through and through, even if she went to Cloud Tower before, it was a mistake.

"Well, my mom had told me that I was a witch, and I believed her considering she is one herself. So I enrolled in Cloud Tower and I was accepted because of my blood. But while at Cloud Tower I never fit in with anyone, even my best friend from elementary school was more of a witch than I was. I was just too, I don't know how to say it but, nice to be a witch. After the invasion of the Senior Witches I helped fight at Alfea and talked to Ms. Faragonda about my powers and how I really didn't feel like a witch, so she let me transfer and now I'm just playing catch up so I can hopefully graduate with everyone else my age this year." Mirta said. She didn't tell many people about why she ever went to Cloud Tower, since she didn't want most people to know. She hoped that Scott wasn't turned off by her experience there.

"That's cool! I do tend to like girls that have a bit of witch in them." Scott said. He put his hand on hers and Mirta wasn't sure what to do. Should she just leave it there or should she remove it. She left her hand where it was, hoping that it was the right move. The waitress then brought back their coffee and tea and they talked about many different things. It seemed so easy to talk to him, they really had a lot in common. The whole time Mirta was thinking about "Why is he interested in me, why am I so special?" She didn't feel like she deserved him, but then she remembered that she did deserve to have someone who truly cared about her.

"Mirta, I really like you." Scott said after their most recent topic of conversation had come to a close.

"I really like you too Scott, to tell you the truth, this is the first date I have ever really been on." Mirta said. She didn't mean to say that, it had somehow slipped out of her mouth. After saying it she regretted saying it. What guy would want to go out with a girl who had never been on a date before? She was sure Scott had dated before, so why would he want to be with a so inexperienced girl?

"You haven't? It's hard to tell, you're a professional at this." Scott said. He then stood up and took her hand again. He put some cash down on the table and led Mirta out to the bench that was next to the café. They sat down and Scott then leaned over to kiss her. Mirta wasn't sure what to do, but she kissed him back. The kiss ended quickly, mostly because Mirta pulled away. Was she that bad of a kisser or did Scott really suck at kissing? It was hard to tell since Mirta had never kissed anyone ever before so she wasn't sure.

"Sorry about that." Scott said, looking a little embarrassed. He then leaned over to try and kiss her again, except this time Mirta didn't pull back. Again, the kiss just didn't seem right, but Mirta embraced it. All of a sudden a cold voice started to talk.

"Well look what the looser is doing now. Did you use some kind of friendship spell to reel him in Mirta?" Icy's cold voice said. Mirta looked up and saw Icy, Darcy, and Stormy standing in front of her.

"What do you guys want?" Mirta said, ignoring their comment about the friendship spell.

"Well we came to teach you a lesson. You aren't meant to be with anyone, your life is supposed to be filled with loneliness and unhappiness. You're a traitor for starters, your really a witch deep down inside 

yet you prance around Alfea like you're a fairy. And you're a looser, and losers don't get to be with hot guys." Darcy said.

"Everyone deserves someone! And I'm not a witch! I never was and I never will be one!" Mirta said trying to defend herself. The whole time Scott was just sitting there looking at his shoes. Mirta wasn't sure why he wasn't worried about three of the most dangerous witches being right there in front of them.

"Oh did we forget to thank you Scott? You did a wonderful job!" Stormy said as she started to laugh.

"What are they talking about Scott?" Mirta asked. She was very confused.

"They are talking about our deal. You see looser, Scott never liked you at all. He's in love with me, I only let him pretend to like you so we could make a deal with them. Why would you ever think he actually would like you! He's popular and handsome, and your just.. well… look at you! Those disgusting jeans, that old hoodie that is so loose, and your hair just makes me want to barf." Diaspro said. Scott then got up and went over to her. He grabbed her and kissed her.

"Now I do believe we have a deal. I came through with my half of the deal, now what about yours?" Diaspro said. She managed to get Scott off of her and walk up to the witches.

"Here is your money, now we can take it from here." Icy said. She threw a bag at Diaspro, and with that she walked away with Scott, hand in hand. Mirta watched with tears welled up in her eyes. She was stupid to believe someone would actually like her. Especially someone good looking. She had nothing to offer anyone in the world, and she was just tricked for money. She forgot all about the witches that were still there, all she could think about how it seemed like she had just had a knife stuck into her heart, and it was hurting very badly.

"Now for you Mirta, it is time you learn a lesson. We can either kick your butt without you fighting, or we can kick your butt while you attempt to fight back." Icy said as she walked up to Mirta. She grabbed Mirta's chin and looked straight into her face. Mirta then let all the anger that she had bottled up inside of her out on them .She hit Icy's arm away from herself, and transformed into her winx outfit.

"Aww, how cute. She has a pixie outfit. Too bad it will be destroyed along with you Mirta!" Stormy said. She sent lighting bolts towards Mirta. Mirta dodged most of them but got hit a few times. Each witch took their turn at hitting Mirta, and Mirta was loosing badly. But she managed to get all her strength together and use one attack on them. The witches weren't harmed by it at all, and Mirta fell to the ground, exhausted from being attacked so much.

"Looks like she hadn't been learning too much at Alfea does it ladies?" Icy said leaning over her collapsed body.

"Well the one good side of her not being at Cloud Tower is she can't embarrass the school anymore. But remember Mirta, you're a real witch on the inside, and sooner or later that will come out." Darcy said. Mirta was so furious at them for calling her a witch, she some how mustered another attack and hit the 

witches hard against the opposite wall. Mirta tried getting up but she was struck by Ice and was engulfed in Ice.

"Nice try pixie. Witches are way stronger than fairies, I thought you would have known that by now." Icy said as she began to laugh.

"I thought you would have known by now that they aren't Icy. I do seem to remember that we beat you many times." Bloom said. Bloom, Stella, and Layla ran into the alley where Mirta was laying.

"No one invited you here!" Stormy said as she created a twister storm that headed straight towards the girls. Each girl transformed into her enchantix and fought back against the witches. It wasn't hard to beat them since they had enchantix powers now, and the witches soon went running.

"Quick girls! We can't leave her in that ice!" Bloom said as she landed on the ground and ran towards Mirta who was still in the ice.

"Stand back!" Stella shouted. She used a sun beam to quickly melt the ice away from Mirta and she started to breath again.

"Mirta! Are you okay?" Bloom asked running to the weak girl.

"Yeah, but I feel terrible. They.. they…" Mirta started to say, but then the tears came rolling down her eyes. She was so embarrassed that she was tricked and put herself out there. She actually had trusted Scott and thought he liked her, but it was all a lie. And, his real girlfriend was Diaspro! Why did Diaspro care about hurting her? She wanted to tell Bloom all about it, but the words wouldn't seem to come out of her dry mouth. She was too busy crying from all she had just went through.

"It's okay Mirta. It's all right we're here now. Everything is fine." Bloom said as she sat Mirta up and hugged her. They sat there for a long time with Mirta crying on Blooms shoulder. All she knew was that it was now determined she would be single forever. It was obvious to her that everyone thought she was terrible looking and didn't have a good personality. The girls all hugged and slowly went back to Alfea.

_I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! I know it seems grim for Musa right now, but trust me, I will make her life get better soon! But things always have to be bad before they can get better. Next chapter is coming soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Recovery**

The next morning Mirta woke up and had a major headache. She felt sore all over her body and could barely move. She never knew you could feel this exhausted just from crying and being upset. But she managed to get herself up and look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was all over the place, she had huge bags under her eyes, and her face seemed to be paler than usual. She sighed as she ran a brush through her hair getting all the knots out and thinking about what had happened the previous night. She still was in shock that she could have been that stupid. She had some of the best grades at Alfea, was in all honors classes, and she believed Scott actually liked her. Mirta tried not thinking about it, because when she did tears seemed to well up in her eyes, and Mirta was tired of crying. What was she crying over? Loosing Scott? No, it wasn't about Scott, it was about how she had been tricked and made a fool, and how everyone else like Diaspro realized that she would always be alone. Mirta closed her eyes and tried imagining what it would be like to kiss someone, but she just couldn't imagine herself kissing anyone. She looked back at her face and decided to get some ice to get rid of the bags under her eyes. She got up, got the ice and held it under her left eye. After a few seconds it started to sting a little from being so cold, but Mirta liked the pain it caused. As she switched the ice cube to her right eye and pressed it on her skin, she tried imagining herself in a relationship with any guy. It didn't seem possible. She sighed and looked in the mirror one last time to make sure she didn't still look half dead. She was satisfied with her look and got dressed, and headed out to the court yard. She just wanted to lie down in the sun and feel the warm rays hitting her body. The only problem was that she would most likely run into people, and they would want to talk about what had happened. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to people. She just wanted to be alone.

* * *

As predicted, Mirta had run into Flora and Bloom outside and they wanted to talk. Even though Mirta didn't want to talk, somehow Flora and Bloom had gotten her to talk and she had cried a little, but she held back a lot. She didn't want to be seen as the girl who was a cry baby and cried over every little thing. Because she wasn't that way at all.

"Mirta, you have to understand that was all just a bad trick, don't put yourself down because of it." Flora said.

"But I fell for that trick. That is what I'm upset about the most. Plus people like the witches and Diaspro think that I'm totally undateable." Mirta said as she looked down at her tennis shoes.

"Your not undateable, the right guy just hasn't come along yet." Bloom said. It seemed like everything she said wasn't helping Mirta at all, but it needed to be said.

"But why is it that pretty much everyone else has found the _right guy _so fast and easily? You guys have found boyfriends pretty easily." Mirta said.

"Yeah, but maybe you just have a certain type of guy, you want someone who won't hurt you ever. And it might take a long time to find that one certain guy who won't. The universe is huge!" Flora said.

"Am I a freak because I have such high standards of guys?" Mirta asked. It was true, if she ever were going to have a boyfriend, she wanted certain qualities in the guy.

"No your not, your smart. Most girls only care about getting as many boy friends as possible. You won't have to go through the emotional rollercoaster of all the ended relationships the other girls will. I mean, sure, we have boy friends, but who knows if we will always be together. This is my first serious relationship ever, but it all happened so fast, I'm not even sure if it Sky and I are the perfect match. I'm not saying I don't love him, but we're only in high school." Bloom said. Mirta seemed to perk up a little at this last comment. Maybe that was her problem, she was just too picky and that would end up saving her in the end and being a huge benefit to her.

"Thanks guys, for everything." Mirta said as she hugged Bloom and Flora at once.

"I'm glad you're feeling a little better. Is there anything else we can do for you?" Flora asked after coming away from their hug.

"No, I think I'm good for now. I just want to go relax for the rest of the day, and finish up some homework too." Mirta said. She headed back up to her dorm to finish her homework. She was now more determined than ever to stay on track with her academics. That is what mattered the most to her, what she was good at.

* * *

_So I know this was a pretty short chapter, I didn't have much to write about. But this story is almost over, there is one more chapter left that will be longer than this one, since this one was just kinda a filler chapter. _

_Lateeda18_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-A New Beginning**

Weeks passed by and Mirta seemed pretty happy despite what had happened. She was focusing on her school work and just relaxing in her free time, trying to not let her mind wander off too far and think about what happened. Soon enough it was already the next semester, and some of her classes changed. She knew that she would be taking a class with other magical beings that didn't go to Alfea (it was offered to some witches at Cloud tower, and some wizards from the wizardry school) but when she walked into the room she was shocked to see how diverse the class was. She took a seat in the back and put her bag on the ground as she watched other students file into the class room. There were some boys there, and other girls that Mirta knew from Alfea, and a few she recognized from seeing them at Cloud Tower. She then saw someone walk through the door that she had hoped not to see at all. Scott came through the door talking to some of his friends. Mirta cringed as she saw him moving towards a desk and she wanted to get out of the class as soon as possible. She had no idea how she would be able to survive a full semester of seeing him every day. Mrs. Faragonda herself walked through the door and stood at the front. Everyone suddenly stopped talking and faced forward after noticing the headmistress standing there.

"Good morning students. As you can see this is a very different class. We have never offered something like this and we hope this turns out to be a rewarding experience. I will be your teacher for this, considering being in this class you have to be exceptionally bright and good students at your home school. It is only being taught here at Alfea simply because we have more room than any of the other schools. Now, we have magical beings in here, and non magical beings. The whole purpose of this class is to teach you about powerful magic and how it can be used without magic. Fairies, witches, and wizards, you might face times where your powers are weak or diminished and you have to battle without them. Hero's you are already used to this, but there are other methods of fighting back besides using a sword and a shield." Mrs. Faragonda said. She turned her back to the class and started writing things on the board. Mirta saw Scott sitting 2 rows in front of her whispering to his friend who sat right next to him. He kept looking back at Mirta, laughing, and saying something to his friend. They both laughed quietly at everything he said, and Mirta really wanted to hex him with something vile. She wasn't allowed to use hexes anymore, at least to her knowledge, since she was a fairy now. Mrs. Faragonda then turned back around and started to explain more about the class and the rules.

"There will be no teasing or making fun of others in the class just because of what they are. School rivalry is okay, but do not take it any farther than that, or else you will be severely punished. Now, who can tell me one case in which you might not have your powers to fight against an enemy." Faragonda asked. No one in the class seemed to want to answer, but Mirta decided she would and she raised her hand.

"Yes Mirta!" Mrs. Faragonda said.

"Well, you can have your powers gone by a power dilution." She said, not liking the way everyone in the class was staring at her, even Scott.

"Good job! Dilution is used as a sever punishment here at Alfea at times, it can weaken your powers, making you not able to do your strongest attacks. Who can say another one?" Mrs. Faragonda asked. She looked around the room and no one raised there hand except Mirta.

"Go ahead Mirta." Faragonda said.

"Certain hexes and spells cast can take away powers, or at least your ability to use them correctly." She answered. She felt all the eyes in the classroom once again staring directly at her and she wanted to sink in her chair.

"Yes, there are many ways to impair your opponent so they cannot use their powers." Mrs. Faragonda said. As soon as she was about to say something else, someone interrupted her.

"No offense headmistress, but why does it matter to us about powers? We don't really need to know about all of this." Scott said in a snobby know-it-all voice.

"Well, seeing as seventy-five percent of this class is magical beings, they need to know about this. I know this might not be the most interesting thing to you specialists, but everyone else needs to understand how they can be defenseless. Plus some of this stuff might interest you if it is your girlfriend who is the one powerless and not knowing what to do." Mrs. Faragonda said. Then the bell rang and everyone got up to get out of the class room. Mirta took her time to pack up her things. She didn't want to run into Scott or have to walk past him. She was slowly walking far behind him but she could hear everything that he was saying to his friends. She saw his hand fly up in the air and heard him saying something like "Professor! I know! I know! I have no life and I know everything because I spend all my time studying in my room by myself!" He said in an over excited voice. Mirta knew exactly what he was doing. He was imitating her. She wanted to cry, but held it in and kept walking at the same pace. They didn't even notice she was back there, but she then saw one guy walk up to him. Scott stopped suddenly and Mirta almost ran into the group ahead of her because everyone around him also stopped.

"Hey! Didn't you hear Faragonda? Lay off of her. Just because she is smarter than you doesn't mean you have to make fun of her." The guy said.

"What are you going to do about it huh? I can do whatever I want to, wherever I want to." Scott said. Mirta was boiling over with anger. She really wanted to hurt Scott badly. He was in her school acting like a jack ass. Mirta was just about to step forward when a bright light flashed and Scott flew against the opposite wall.

"You really need this class because you have no clue what to do, even with a sword and your little gadgets." The boy said as he lowered his hands. Mirta took a second, but finally figured out that this boy that was defending her was a wizard and had just used his magic against Scott. Scott painfully got up off the ground and quickly walked away. The crowd broke up and Mirta stood there, thinking over what just happened in her head. Without thinking, she went to this guy. She felt the urge to thank him for standing up for her, even if she had no clue who he was.

"Hi! Um, thanks for that." Mirta said. She looked down on the ground. She had now regretted coming over. It was really awkward and she wasn't that well with words in awkward conversations.

"No problem! I have hated him since kindergarten and just the way he was talking made me want to blast him." The boy said.

"Yeah, in a way I wanted to hex him, but I don't think I can so.. yeah." Mirta said. She looked up at the guy. He was smiling and he wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't drop dead gorgeous either.

"What do you mean by that? Do you not have your magical powers at the moment?" The boy asked.

"Well I was a witch, but then realized I wasn't really a witch, that I was a fairy. I started off at Cloud Tower and now I go to Alfea. I don't even know what I am. Is there such a thing as a half fairy, half witch?" Mirta asked. She didn't even realize that she was admitting one of her most ashamed secrets to a complete stranger.

"I have never heard of anything like that! But you could be the first!" He said as he laughed a little. Mirta laughed too.

"Hey, would you like to go out with me sometime maybe?" The boy asked.

"Sure! I would love to! How about Friday?" Mirta replied without even thinking about it.

"Yeah that would be great! Should I pick you up or do you just want to meet there?" The boy said.

"Whatever is fine with you. Where are we going by the way?" Mirta asked.

"I was thinking a movie if you wanted to. How about I pick you up at seven?" The boy asked.

"Yeah that's fine! Well see you then!" She said as she started to walk away. She then realized that she didn't even know his name. He was walking in the opposite direction already when she turned around.

"Hey!!" she yelled down the hallway, hoping to get his attention. She succeeded and he turned around to look at her.

"What's your name?" Mirta asked from halfway down the hall.

"Roger!" He replied. He winked at her and then walked away. Mirta felt her stomach do a back flip as she realized that this was an actual date that was not set up by anyone but it just happened. She walked to her next class, feeling the best she had felt in a really long time. Nothing could bring her down now. Not even a huge load of homework could ruin her mood. Things were finally getting better, and she knew in her heart that this could possibly work out.

* * *

_Well that's the end of the story! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone for reviewing throughout the story, your words are greatly appreciated!_

_lateeda18_


End file.
